


And if you're real then oh my love please stay.

by reciprocityfic (orphan_account)



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Maksyl - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Maksyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/reciprocityfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maks reassures himself that Meryl Davis is a real thing that is happening to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And if you're real then oh my love please stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ship, happy fic.
> 
> Love and thanks to you all. xo

Sometimes he can’t believe how much he really loves her.

But then he thinks about her and his heart swells in his chest so much that it aches.  So much that he thinks it might burst from loving her.

And he believes it.

So he moves on to believing that she’s not real.  That she’s some magical being that will disappear one day right before his eyes.  She’s the best dream he’s ever had, and eventually he’ll pinch himself and actually wake up.  It will be March and she’ll be partnered with Derek and he’ll bow out quietly in three weeks, spending the rest of his life entirely unaware he was _that close_ to the rest of his life.

Now is one of those times.

He stares at her as she lays next to him, sleeping.  Pale gray light has just begun to filter in through the window, casting strange shadows upon the skin of her back that is uncovered, exposed.  Her head is turned towards him, mouth open slightly.  A stray piece of chestnut hair that has fallen over her face flutters as she breathes.

She is so perfect, and fear creeps up on him.  The fear that she is not here, that she is not real, that somehow this will all slip through his fingers.

He reaches out with his hand, ghosting it over her back and letting his fingertips barely graze her body.

She stirs, hums sleepily.  One of her hands grabs the one of his that hovers over her, intertwining their fingers.

Eyes still closed, she speaks.

“Maks, stop watching me sleep.  You know I hate it.”

The corner of his mouth raises involuntarily at the sound of her voice, and then he whispers back to her.

“Sorry, princess.”

“It’s okay.”

She squeezes his hand before dropping it and snuggling into the pillow.  He watches as the rise and fall of her ribs becomes slow and even, as she slips back into slumber.

He studies her for a moment more, and is about to close his eyes for a couple more hours.  But he hesitates.  He needs just one more reminder.  One more promise of authenticity.

He leans over, presses his mouth against her shoulder, letting his lips linger.  He tastes her skin on the tip of his tongue, a flavor he could have never conceived himself.  Not even in his wildest imaginings.

He gives her one more chaste kiss and inhales before murmuring, “You’re real.”

He moves his head to the pillow next to hers, draping an arm across her and letting himself drift.

Her eyes pop open after a minute.  She stares at him until she is sure he is truly asleep, biting her lip, pure adoration in her gaze.  Then, she runs one hand through his hair, and comes to rest it over his ear before scooting forward and dropping a kiss on his nose.

She whispers, “So are you.”


End file.
